La Communauté au XXI ème siècle
by Glorfinwen
Summary: Avez vous déjà imaginé Aragorn devant un ordinateur? Les hobbits devant nos toilettes? Eh bien... lisez... Au fait! C'est pas vrai hein! C'est pas mélodramatique!
1. La Communauté débarque

LA COMMUNAUTE AU XXIeme siècle.

Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle fan fiction, classique certes, mais bon... Toutes les idées sont prises alors il faut bien faire selon la disponibilité des types d'histoires ! Dans cette fic, la communauté se retrouve, chez nous... et je vous jure que ça vaut une lecture ! Vous vous imaginez Aragorn devant un ordinateur ? Ou... les hobbits en admiration devant nos toilettes ? Eh bien, c'est fait ! Bonne lecture et surtout, en bien ou en mal, n'oubliez pas de reviewer ! L'idée à plue à Arhini, vous la connaissez, alors, pour cette première fic, elle va me conseiller, et voir, écrire quelques chapitres...

Glorfinwen, fille D'Elladan.

PS : C'est censé être marrant... la fic je veux dire ... pas l'introduction...

Disclaimer : Je voudrai juste dire que cette fic est très banale... Je suis sûre que n'importe quel fan du Seigneur des Anneaux, s'est déjà représenté la situation qui va suivre... Aussi, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de toute personne ayant déjà écrit une fiction de ce genre... Je précise aussi que, cette idée ou ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne suis pas du genre à revendiquer quelque chose. (genre : tu m'as piqué mon idée, t'as volé mon personnage, mon histoire etc....)

Quoi d'autre... je suis totalement nouvelle et c'est ma toute première fiction alors... je ne vous promet pas du grand art ! Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de passer par la case « reviews en sortant » !

Ce matin là, Lydie se réveilla (comme tous les jours d'ailleurs, parce que c'est pas la belle au bois qui dort) et se rendit à la salle de bain, suivie de près par son Chimpanzé de compagnie, autrement dit, son frère, son _petit_ frère... La pire des choses, qui puisse arriver à une fille ! (un conseil... pour noël, si vous êtes encore fille unique, demandez de le rester... même si vos parents veulent un deuxième enfant...)

Ainsi, elle poursuivi sa toilette parée de magnifiques oreilles d'âne, imitées par _THE chimpanzé de compagnie en chef !_

Au petit déjeuner, qui se composait de corn flakes (comme d'habitude), elle songea qu'un peu de piment dans son existence (ou dans le bol de son petit frère) ne ferait de mal à personne. (à part à son nabot de frère, mais, c'est un détail que l'on peut se permettre de négliger...)

Elle réussit néanmoins à se débarrasser du petit nain, et se rendit à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche (environ 5 km...)

Alors qu'elle avançait d'un pas lent et sans entrain, un éclair illumina le ciel ! 'o' ooooh !

Quand elle retrouva la vue, voici ce qu'elle vit :

-Un grand brun aux cheveux _propres (_contrairement à une idée répandue) et plutôt craquant...

-Un grand châtain, mais un peu plus moche

-4 petits _trucs_ , qui ressemblaient à des enfants joufflus et aux cheveux frisés.

-Un nain, à la barbe hirsute

-Un grand blond aux yeux bleus et aux oreilles pointues, mais, un peu...

un lecteur : tapette ?!

Lydie : oui... tapette !

-Un vieux, à la barbe blanche, aux cheveux blancs, et aux vêtements...

lecteur : blancs ?!

Lydie : non... gris...

Lecteurs : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Lydie regarda sa montre, ce n'était ni le premier avril, ni mardi gras, ni halloween...

Elle se dit que c'était juste 9 tarés, en costumes du seigneur des anneaux. Vous savez, perruques, oreilles latex, barbes postiches et armes en plastique... Les armes étaient tout de même un peu trop réalistes pour n'être que du simple plastique...

Elle se dit alors qu'elle avait trop mangé de Spécial K au chocolat blanc...

Le grand brun entama alors ce dialogue qui restera gravé dans les annales .

Le grand brun : Gente dame, auriez vous l'amabilité de me dire où nous nous trouvons ?

Lydie : euuh... à Kunheim...

Le grand brun: Plait-il?

Lydie : Ku-nheim, en Alsace, en France ! ( je vous assure que ce village existe!)

Le grand brun: Qui êtes vous ?

Lydie : Lydie... et, vous ?

Les 9 : ..........................grand silence....................... (vive le vent)

Lydie : Qui-êtes-vous ?

Les 9 :...........................grand silence....................... (vive le vent d'hiver)

Lydie : Y a quelqu'un au bout du fil ?

Les 9 : (c'est enfin monté au cerveau) ... AraBoGanFrSaPereLeGim- Mergornromirdalfodonmgringolasliiadoc.

Lydie : Pas tous en même temps !

Le grand brun : Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, héritier d'Isildur...

Lydie : Stop ! Je sais ! Tu es Aragorn et lui c'est Boromir, lui Frodon, Sam, Peregrin, Meriadoc, Legolas, Gimli, et Gandalf, vous êtes à vous tous la Communauté de l'Anneau !

« Aragorn » : C'est ça !

Lydie : Ouais c'est ça, et mon cul c'est du poulet !

« Sam » tout bas : Ca doit être bon...

Lydie : Bon, vous allez tous retourner d'où vous venez !

« Frodon , Sam, Pippin, Merry » : Hobbitbourg !

" Boromir 


	2. La Communauté et les copines

LA COMMUNAUTé AU XXIeme siècle

La Communauté et les copines

Bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre de la communauté au XXIeme siècle !

Souvenez vous... dans l'épisode précédent, Lydie venait de tomber nez à nez avec la communauté de l'Anneau. Elle commençait juste à croire que le grand brun aux cheveux propres était le vrai Aragorn... Comment va-t-elle réagir ? Tout de suite... la... suite !

Je vais suivre vos conseils, et accepter les reviews anonymes (dès que j'aurai trouvé comment il faut faire !) J'ai cru entendre qu'il y a eu des bugs dans le texte alors, je vais essayer d'y remédier au plus vite ! merci encore à tous ceux qui ont lu, et à ceux qui en plus, ont reviewé !

Aelea Wood : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et pour toutes les autres d'ailleurs ! Je n'étais vraiment pas sûre que l'on accueille ma fic' à bras ouverts, je suis heureuse de voir que ça vous a plu ! J'ai en effet trouvé, du moins je pense... de nouvelles blagues, après... je ne sais pas ! Bonne lecture !

Lysbeth- Beriawen : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente qu'elle t'ai fait rire, et, je continuerai, puisque tu insistes tellement... (là c'est le moment où tu te dis : j'aurai p'têt pas du lui demander de continuer...)

Shadox : Meeeerrrcci !, le chapitre deux devrait être à ton goût !

Atalia : Voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review, c'est gentil... snif, je suis si émue que l'on m'accueille si chaleureusement ! Je ne m'y attendait pas... MERCI ! Mais bon, assez bavardé on passe au chapitre 2 !

Cerrydwyn :Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! Ca met du baume au cœur des reviews comme ça... merci !

Aragorn : Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais ici ce n'est pas chez nous ! Je ne sais ni où nous sommes, ni qui vous êtes, ni pourquoi vous portez des habits d'homme !

Lydie devint livide et balbutia.

Lydie : Alors vous êtes la _vraie_ Communauté de l'Anneau ?!

Aragorn : Est ce que j'ai parlé pour les murs durant le chapitre précédent ?

Lydie(qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à être hystérique) : OOOUUAAW ! Faut que j'dise ça à mes copiiiiiiines ! C'est troooooooooop dément ! Ne bougez surtout pas, il n'y a personne à la maison, allez-y, je reviendrai ce soir ! Trop Cool ! Ne bougez pas !

Regardant l'heure, Lydie se rendit compte que, pour changer, elle avait poussé un peu loin sur le plan du bavardage... Elle courut le plus vite possible à l'arrêt pour se rendre au collège...

Chers lecteurs, je me permet de ne pas repasser directement à Lydie, histoire de donner la parole au sujet de la fiction...

Lecteur : Le XXI ème siècle ?

Auteur : Non, _La Communauté de L'Anneau _qui va se lancer dans un débat très... comment dire... constructif !

Frodon : Où sommes nous tombés ?

Gandalf : Je l'ignore mais, il nous faudra retourner en Terre du Milieu... d'une manière, ou d'une autre...

Legolas : Cette jeune femme est charmante...

Merry : Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit au juste ?

Sam : De ne pas bouger...

Pippin : Même si ça nous gratte le nez ?

Gandalf (pour lui même) : Crétin de Touque !

Boromir : C'est un pays étrange...

Gimli : BRgmblmrgrfgmf...

Aragorn : Que c'est-il donc passé ? Je me rappelle Fondcomb, Elrond, Arwen (dit-il, la bouche en cœur...)... puis, plus rien... Il faudra pourtant que l'on se souvienne, pour pouvoir partir. Le temps de trouver... nous sommes coincés dans ce monde, autant jouer le jeu de cette « Lydie »... Allons squater sa maison ! (Allez savoir où il a trouvé ce mot !)

Communauté : youpi...

« La Communauté accepte la proposition d'Aragorn à l'unanimité ! » Il a toujours un succès fou Aragorn ! !!!

Pendant que la Communauté découvre le jardin de la maison de Lydie... (car celle ci a fermé la porte à clefs, et Boromir s'est senti obligé de casser la poignée en essayant de forcer la porte...) Lydie est à l'école ! Quelle surprise ! Attendez, devinette :

Que fait une Lydie en furie fan du Seigneur des Anneaux et qui s'est retrouvé nez à nez avec les personnages quand elle arrive à l'école ?!

Lecteur : elle... révise !

_**Perdu !**_

_**Game Over**_

_**Vous êtes le maillon faible ! TNUT !**_

Donc, je disais, Lydie, à peine arrivée à l'école, se précipita sur Gabrielle, Samantha et Jane, ses copines de classe ! Tadam !

Lydie (essoufflée) : Les copines faut que vous veniez chez moi ce soir !

Les copines : Mais on peut pas ! et puis pourquoi d'abord ?!

Lydie : Tant pis, c'est hyper important ! Je ne peux pas vous le dire tout de suite ! Mais venez quand même !

Les copines : Faut demander aux parents

Lydie : Au diable les parents ! Cas de force majeure !

Les copines : D'accord ! (je vous conseille à toutes de demander la permission pour aller quelque part ! Ces trucs là, ça marche que dans les fics !)

Gabrielle : C'est quoi ce que tu veux nous monter ?

Lydie : Tu verras...

Gabrielle : C'est quoi ce que tu veux nous monter ?

Lydie : Tu verras...

Gabrielle : C'est quoi ce que tu veux nous monter ?

Lydie : Tu verras...

Gabrielle : C'est quoi ce que tu veux nous montrer ?

Auteur : Je précise que ça a duré comme ça longtemps...

Revenons à nos héros, héros, petit patapos... même pas drôle !

Je récapépète : La communauté à visité le jardin, Boromir a cassé la poignée en essayant d'ouvrir la porte, Legolas a essayé de défoncer la porte, mais s'est cassé l'épaule, étant trop léger, Gimli avait mis des éclats de bois partout en essayant avec sa hache, comme elle s'ouvrait toujours pas _toute seule_, Sam a attaqué la porte a coup de casseroles, Merry et Pippin l'ont martelée de leur petits poings, Frodon s'en est allé réfléchir dans un coin, Gandalf, enfin essaya à coup de bâton magique :

Gandalf : ALOHOMORA !

Auteur : Gandalf, dis moi tout de suite si tu veux que je vous remplace par Harry Potter !

Gandalf : Pardon, je me suis trompé... SESAME OUVRE-TOI !

Auteur : Tu le fais exprès...

Gandalf : C'est plus fort que moi... MEL-ON !

Auteur : Vous n'avez pas de portes en Terre du Milieu ?!

Et comme la porte ne s'était pas encore ouverte d'elle même...

Aragorn arriva à ce moment, poussa la porte et entra.

Communauté : OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH !

Frodon s'exclama alors : J'ai trouvé ! Il faut _pousser_ la porte !

Communauté : T'as trouvé ça tout seul ?

Frodon : OUI !

Auteur : je vous assure qu'il a trouvé ça tout seul !

Public : OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUAAAAAAAAHHHH !

Ils commencèrent par visiter le couloir, où se trouvait une ancienne machine à coudre (appartenant à l'arrière grand père de Lydie), Sam réussit a sa piquer avec une aiguille et laissa là son exploration de la maison. Ils tombèrent inévitablement sur les toilettes... Les quatre hobbits s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce d'à peine un mètre carré. Merry, observa attentivement les différents éléments visibles, puis, après une intense réflexion... souleva le couvercle des WC, dévoilant l'eau cristalline en son fond.

Ils s'exclamèrent et débutèrent un jeu très amusant, consistant à lever et rabattre successivement la lunette des WC, ponctué par des « OOOOOHHHs » et des « AAAAAHs »

Pendant ce temps, Legolas avait eu le temps de trouver la collection de poupées barbies dans la chambre de Lydie...

Legolas : Regardez tous ! Des petites poupées elfiques ! Comme elles sont mignonnes !

Boromir(qui avait trouvé les action mans du chimpanzé de compagnie) : Elles ont même pas d'oreilles pointues.

Legolas : Et alors, elles sont blondes !

Boromir : Et tous les elfes ne sont pas blonds !

Legolas : Moi si ! Et je suis un elfe !

Boromir(pensant) : Si maintenant il prend son cas pour une généralité...

Pour ceux qui débarquent, le chimpanzé de compagnie est en fait, une appellation plus courante du frère de Lydie (voir chapitre 1)

Gimli lui avait trouvé la panoplie de couteaux de cuisine dans, la cuisine... Gandalf contemplait la kit de chimie de Lydie, ainsi que les livres de Harry Potter, qu'il lisait avec intérêt jusqu'à les refermer et grommeler un « ils appellent ça de la magie ! »

Lydie rentra à ce moment là, accueillie, elle et ses amies, par un bruit de chasse d'eau (que Pippin avait enfin trouvé... pas le bruit, la chasse d'eau !)

Legolas et Boromir descendirent de la chambre de Lydie, accompagnés par le couple « Barbie princesse Raiponce » (choisie par Legolas) et « Action Man Karatéka et son sabre de combat » (choisi par Boromir), Gandalf descendit lui aussi, une fiole d'acide du kit de chimie à la main, que Lydie lui enleva immédiatement des mains...

Gandalf : MMAAIIEEUUHHH !

Les hobbits sortirent des toilettes, trempés (je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'ils y ont fait), Gimli débarqua avec le hachoir à viande à sa ceinture, qu'il brandit fièrement en lançant :

Gimli : c'est une arrrme rrredoutable !

Il ne manquait plus que...

Lecteur : Attends, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Boromir, les quatres hobbits... ARAGORN !

Auteur : C'est ça !

Lydie se rendit donc dans le salon, où se trouvait le beau brun, devant la télé.

Aragorn : Regardez Lydie ! Un palentir carré !

Lydie : Non, un téléviseur !

Aragorn : té-lé-vi-zeur...

Lydie saisit la télécommande et zappa sur M6... C'était l'heure des dessins animés.

Aragorn : OOOOOOHHH ! Quel est ce prodige ?! Est-ce l'œuvre du mal ?!

Lydie : mais non ! C'est juste des programmes qui passent, ils sont envoyés par des satellites.

Aragorn : c'est quoi un satélit ?!

Lydie abandonna... elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait laissé ses copines dans le couloir, en compagnie des 8 autres cinglés... elle courut à leur rencontre et fut soulagée de voir qu'elle étaient encore vivantes...

Gabrielle : .................................silence ............................ HHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

C'est la Communauté de L'Annoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !!!!!

Lydie : Calme toi...

Gabrielle : Tu pourras pas t'en occuper toute seule.............J'veux Aragorn, Frodon et Sam, pasque c'est les plus beaux !

Jane : Je veux Gimli, Merry et Pippin pasqu'ils sont trop chous !

Samantha : Moi j'veux Legolas pasque comme il est léger, il fera pas caquer le plancher du grenier et j'pourrai le garder !

Lydie se retrouva avec le grand moche et le vieux schnock ! Gandalf et Boromir se mirent à pleurer :

Gandalf et Boromir : Evidemment ! C'est toujours nous qu'on est choisis en dernieeeeeer ! C'est pas justeuh ! C'est pas pasqu'on est les plus moches qu'on doit toujours passer derrièèèèèère ! Déjà à l'école on nous choisissait toujours en dernier pour jouer à la gueeeeeerre ! OUININININININININININININININININININININ !

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Les groupes se sont très vite répartis et Lydie s'est retrouvée avec deux émotifs pour partenaires... quelle veine ! Vous venez de voir que même Gandalf dans toute sa majesté peut être émotif !

Comment la Communauté va-t-elle s'intéger dans notre monde ? Vous le saurez pas nananananana ! Enfin, si, peut-être...

Mais seulement si j'ai des reviews tout plein ! Nan je rigole ! Allez Bisous tout le monde, rendez vous au chapitre 3 ! Au revoir ,Ciao ,Bye-bye, bonsoir !

Ps : Le chapitre 3 risque d'être plus long à arriver, pour cause de débordement... cours, famille etc...


	3. La communauté baba Cool

La Communauté au XXIème siècle

La communauté Baba Cool

Hello everybody and welcome back for a new chapter of the fellowship in the 21st century !

Je pourrai traduire la fic en anglais tiens...

Mais, avant les leçons d'anglais, réponses à toutes vos reviews !

Aelea Wood : Ca, c'est ce que j'appelle une review ! Merci, vraiment, pour tous tes conseils.

En ce qui concerne les traits, dans la version originale du chapitre 2 sur Word, il y en avait tout pleins ! Ils ont bizarrement disparus quand j'ai mis le texte sur le site ! Ca n'arrête pas de bugger, déjà dans le chapitre 1 où les guillemets se sont transformés en euros et le petit signe « tm » que j'avais mis à côté du titre pour me marrer, s'est changé en « if ». J'essayai en effet de ne pas m'épancher sur les détails et de faire défiler le texte assez vite, mais apparemment, un peu trop ! Désolé, promis j'essaie de m'améliorer ! Si tu veux les textes originaux ( avec les caractères spéciaux etc...) envoie moi ton adresse e-mail, tu y verras plus clair dans l'histoire ! Merci !

Au fait, je te laisse Boromir !

Lisbeth- Beriawen : A ta demande... Je continue !

Shadox : Oui, Leggy pour toi toute seule, n'en abuse pas ! Tu devras encore attendre pour voir la réaction de tes machins baveux à poils ras !

Arhini : Pas de crises de jalousie ou j'arrête de publier ! Et pis d'abord, toi tu sais tout ce qui va se passer ! Ou presque...

Place à la fic maintenant !:

Boromir et Gandalf : (...) OUINININININININININININININ !

Lydie (déboussolée par l'attitude des deux pleurnicheurs) : Non, mais, ne pleurez pas voyons ! Il ne faut pas ! Regardez, vous êtes avec moi ! Je vais bien m'occuper de vous ! Vous ne m'aimez pas moi ?

Boromir : si...

Lydie : Ben alors ! Allez, ne pleurez plus, maintenant, il faut qu'on vous enseigne les principes de la vie au XXI ème siècle !

Boromir (les yeux brillants) : J'ai jamais eu d'amies comme toi...

Gandalf : Moi non plus !

Boromir et Gandalf : ............... OUUUUUUUUUUINININININININININ !

Et ils se jetèrent dans les bras de Lydie... 150 kilos (minimum) en plein dans la tronche !

Public : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIE !

Lydie : Ca fait mal...

Gabrielle assaillait Aragorn de questions, Jane dorlotait Merry, Pippin et Gimli et Samantha montrait à Legolas un livre d'histoire pour enfants, devant lequel l'elfe s'extasiait...

Lydie, elle, essayait d'entrevoir un moyen de tout leur apprendre en un laps de temps minimum, afin qu'ils passent inaperçu dans ce monde dont ils ignoraient la quasi totalité.

Pendant que Gabrielle essayait de faire du charme au grand brun, Lydie montra à la communauté les différentes parties de la maison, en particulier les toilettes (besoins quotidiens obligent) ou, l'utilisation de chasse d'eau, papier toilette et comment ne pas faire à côté ! Les hobbits se montrèrent tous très attentif durant cette partie de la visite.

Lydie dût également s'attarder sur la télévision car le palentir carré d'Aragorn persistait !

Aragorn : c'est bien un palentir...

Lydie : Non, une télé !

Aragorn : Tous les palentirs m'appartiennent !

Lydie : C'est une télé ! Ma télé !

Aragorn : Les palentirs sont à moi !

Lydie : Eh ben pas celui-ci !

Aragorn : Tu admets donc que c'est un palentir !

Lydie se retint de l'étriper. L'apprentissage de leurs coutumes serait, décidément, plus dur qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

Lydie projeta ensuite de faire à manger, son frère était au périscolaire, sa mère était encore au travail, elle avait la paix pendant quelques heures encore !

Elle commença par préparer la table pour 13 personnes, 13 ! Elle savait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui lui portait malheur ! Il fallait qu'ils repartent chez eux à tout prix, où ce serait catastrophique ! Il leur faudrait des habits, une identité, un travail, une maison, un moyen de transport ! Elle en avait la nausée rien que d'y penser !

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, aller se coucher. Elle prépara de la salade verte, des tomates, et fit livrer des pizzas. La communauté fut intriguée par les « pi-sa ».

Aragorn : Qu'est ce ?

Lydie : De la pizza ! Je te l'ai déjà dit !

Aragorn : « delapisajetelaidéjadi »

Sam : C'est fort goûteux msieur Frodon ! Vous devriez en prendre !

Frodon : Non merci, je me contenterai de la salade.

Lydie vit que la quantité de denrées alimentaires diminuait vitesse grand V alors, elle ouvrit une boîte de champignons de Paris.

Les hobbits : DES CHAMPIGNONS !!!!

La boîte se fit engloutir en l'espace de quelques secondes...

Auteur : 12 secondes 32 centièmes pour être précis...

Le livre des records : C'est un nouveau record du monde !!! tadam !

A la fin du repas, Lydie lança :

Lydie : Il est temps de vous choisir des vêtements !

La communauté accueillit la proposition de Lydie avec un soupir de contentement.

Pippin : Je commençai à en avoir marre des ces loques qu'on trimballe depuis perpètes !

Merry : Mais c'est toi ! Si tu arrêtais de te fourrer dans la boue tout le temps pour ramasser tes champignons !

Pippin : Mais, je les ramasse pas les champignons ! Je les manges !

Merry : Ouais mais faut bien que tu les ramasses avant !

Pippin : Ben nan ! J'utilise mon don de téléchinésie!

Merry : Tu sais faire ça toi ?

Pippin : Nan, mais, on peut rêver quoi...

Legolas : Moi je trouve que la boue c'est bon pour la peau ! (à Lydie) Vous avez de la boue ici ?

Lydie : Evidemment !

Legolas : Il faudrait que j'en reprennes un bain, sinon, ma peau va se dessécher comme un vieux pruneau moisi et je n'aurai plus mon joli teint de pêche !

Samantha : Les elfes prennent des bains de boue ?!

Legolas : C'est bien connu !

Gabrielle : Mais à quoi ça leur sert ?!

Legolas : A ton avis, tu crois que c'est grâce à quoi qu'après la barre des 500ans on a pas pris une ride ?!

Gabrielle : Votre... immortalité ?

Legolas : ... ah ouais pas con ! J'y avait pas pensé !

Lydie conduit tout ce beau monde à la cave, où elle avait stocké l'héritage de son arrière grand-tante par alliance (et de son défunt mari) , une garde robe pour une année de vêtements des années 70, ainsi que la collection de vêtements de toutes tendances qu'elle avait agglutiné dans une vieille malle. Cela allait de ses costumes de théâtre à ses robes de soirées, bref, tout un trésor dans lequel 9 personnes peuvent largement trouver leur bonheur !

D'un côté, les vêtements de sa jeunesse , jeans, T-shirts peace and love... et d'un autre, les vêtements de sa vieillesse, robes ringardes à fleurs...

Gandalf (en désignant les robes à fleurs): On doit vraiment mettre l'une de ces affreuses choses ?

Lydie : Nan, ça c'est pour les filles.

Boromir : (en désignant Legolas aux prises avec une horrible robe kaki à fleurs bleues)

Ou bien pour Legolas !

Legolas : Moi je les trouve très jolies...

Boromir : Il y a des fois on se pose des questions sur la vraie nature de Legolas...

Finalement, après toute une suite d'essayages (durant lesquels Gabrielle se délecta de l'image des pectoraux d'Aragorn), voici ce qu'on obtint :

Les hobbits portaient des vêtements d'écoliers des années 50 et des bérets français.

Gandalf portait une tunique africaine très large et des lunettes de soleil.

Aragorn portait une veste et un pantalon façon Indiana Jones ainsi qu'un chapeau de Cow-Boy qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux soyeux... ouaw ! ï 


	4. Toujours la communauté, mais une nouvell...

La Communauté au XXIème siècle

Toujours La communauté, mais une nouvelle identité !

Tout d'abord, les réponses à vos reviews ! Dans l'ordre dans lequel elles me sont parvenues !

**Shadox :**

T'as raison, c'est télékinésie... t'en fais pas ! 'avais fumé la moquette de toute la maison ! (faut se mettre en condition pour écrire un chapitre ! lol !) J'ai même pas de moquette à la maison... mais bon... ouais on réécoute le donjon de Naheulbeuk ! Vive the donjon ! Vive the donjon!

**Arhini:**

C'est vrai t'aime les tenues? Cool ! En général mes goûts vestimentaires ne sont pas très... aimés ! Tu peux commencer avec Gab' ! Allez a

**Hali1 :**

Voici la suite comme prévu ! Franchement, ta review m'a fait plaisir ! Tu me flattes c'est trop (rougis) !

**Diony :**

Merci ! Je me suis dit que, comme tout le monde est vachement gentil avec eux dans les fics, eh ben, je pourrais bien les faire souffrir un peu... et puis, les autres habits n'étaient pas disponibles ! Pourquoi ? Eh ben parce que... parce que... ce sont les seuls qui me sont passés par la tête ! Voilà ! Amuse toi bien avec ce chapitre, et bisous tout plein !

**Arkel :**

C'est bien ! Tu as retrouvé ma source d'inspiration ! Les visiteurs ! J'adore ce film, Jean Reno et Christian Clavier jouent trop bien ! Je pense que le seul qui pouvait être en goth' était Boromir... va savoir... une image perdue dans mon subconscient lointain ? Un fantasme ? Pour ce qui est des autres persos... je peux juste dévoiler que les membres de la Communauté de L'anneau ne seront pas les seuls à débarquer mais... il faudra encore attendre un peu... chut ! Faut surtout pas le dire !

**Nicole Pavlovna :**

Tu as bien raison, y a du boulot ! Je crois que la fic n'est pas encore finie ! Mais, tu sais bien, on dit toujours : « tout est bien, qui finit bien ! »

**Touffue :**

Tu m'as reviewé pour le chapitre 1 mais tu as quand même le droit à ta réponse !

Est- ce que tu as le don de voyance ? ... ton pressentiment est peut être vrai... Mais bon ! Maintenant il y a 4 fois plus de dégâts ! Hahahahahaha....

1,2,3,4,5,6,7 ! 7 reviews pour un chapitre ! C'est mon reccord je crois ! Attendez je vérifie... égalité avec Chapitre1 ! Vous êtes hyper sympas je vous adore ! Comme j'ai eu des reviews tout plein et que vous avez été sages... Vous avez le droit au 4ème Chapitre ! Hourra !

Public : hourra...

Bon, d'accord... je vous en veux pas ! Je sais que c'est nul ! Et que c'est drôle ! Mais moi, je voulais faire une fic mélodramatique ! Je peux pas m'empêcher d'être drôle OUININININ !

Boromir et Gandalf : Méheu ! C'est not' réplique !

Auteur : Eh oh ! C'est moi qu'ai les copyrights hein !

Désolé Arhini, c'était plus fort que moi !

Et Maintenow... place à la fiction (musique dramatique)

Aragorn : Et maintenant ?!

Lydie : Vous êtes beaux comme des dieux !

Communauté : Ah bon ?!

Gabrielle : Elle veut dire que vous êtes beaux comme des valars !

Lydie : Merci de traduire Gabrielle mais je crois qu'ils avaient compris...

Aragorn : Vous connaissez les dialectes de Terre du Milieu ?!

Gabrielle : Bof ! Quelques rudiments d'elfiques et puis les runes et d'autres petites choses...

Je disais donc que vous êtes beaux comme des valars ! Surtout toi Aragorn... (battements de cils)

Lydie : Maintenant, il faut vous trouver un nom « normal », si on vous appelle par vos vrais noms dans la rue, ça va pas le faire ! Vous me suivez toujours ?

Communauté : Oui dame Lydie !

Lydie : Déjà, arrêtez de m'appeler dame Lydie, il ne faut pas, sinon les gens auraient des soupçons.

Communauté : Oui d... Lydie !

Lydie : Passons aux noms... Frodon, tu seras Frédérique, Fred pour les intimes.

Frodon : Je peux pas être deux personnes en même temps !

Lydie : Mais si, tu seras Fred... voilà content ?

Frodon : Je crois que oui...

Lydie : Je continue, Peregrïn, tu seras Pierre ! Merriadoc, tu seras Marc ! Boromir, tu seras... je sais pas encore !...

Boromir : Jesépaencor ? C'est pas un nom ça !

Lydie (désespérée) : T'inquiètes... on changera... je continue, Aragorn, tu seras Arnaud, Gimli, tu seras Georges ! Gandalf du seras Geoffroy ! Legolas, tu seras...Lucien ( en hommage à un ami Suisse), Boromir... j'ai trouvé ! tu seras Bruno ! D'accord ?

Communauté : D'accord !

Sam : et moi je m'appelle comment ?

Lydie : euh... Sam ! Sam, ça passe...

Sam : Moi c'est Sam Sagace, et pas Sam Sapace !

Lydie se tapa la main sur le front. (Décidément, cette aventure promet de coûter cher en bosses à Lydie !)

Samantha : Mais, Pourquoi pas Elijah, Dominic, Billy, Orlando, Viggo, Sean...

Lydie : A ton avis ?!

Samantha : Parce que... ça leur va pas ?

Lydie : Non, parce que tout le monde les reconnaîtraient et se précipiteraient pour demander des autographes ! T'imagines la catastrophe ?

Samantha : Ben quoi... c'est mon rêve d'avoir un autographe d'eux !

Tout ce petit monde fit le chemin contraire et remonta les escaliers de la cave pour se rendre dehors .

Jane (à Gimli) : Vous êtes en forme ?

Gimli : En forrrrme de quoi ?!

Lydie (à Jane) : Arrête avec ta sale manie de vouvoyer tout le monde !

Jane : Pardon...**_ TU_** es en forme ?

Gimli... était déjà parti rejoindre les autres membres de la communauté...

Jane : Vive le vent !

Après être montées, Lydie et ses amies se retrouvèrent devant une affiche du Seigneur des Anneaux. La communauté se figea devant cette vision d'eux mêmes, et chacun commença à se plaindre :

Aragorn : J'ai pas les cheveux si gras !

Boromir : Je suis pas si moche !

Lydie (pensant) : Si !

Gimli : Je n'ai pas autant de barbe !

Gandalf : Je suis pas si vieux !

Pippin : Je suis un vrai sex-symbol...

Merry : Tu parles... t'as vu moi, je suis plus chou que toi !

Pippin : Non !

Merry : Si !

Pippin : C'est pas vrai ! OUININININ IN !

Boromir et Gandalf : Mais c'est notre réplique !

Auteur ( les regarde avec mépris) : Fermer bouche !

Boromir et Gandalf se turent pendant que les autres continuaient leurs critiques...

Legolas : Ben zut alors ! Ils m'ont pas fait de brushing, ils m'ont pas mis de fond de teint ! ben crotte ! Et puis je suis pas si efféminé...

Gimli : Jamais on a vu d'elfes virils ! Ce que j'appelle virilité, c'est mon corps d'athlète ! Regarde moi ces biceps ! Et pas un elfe gringalet de 15 kilos tout mouillé ! Vous êtes tellement maigre que si vous vous mettez de profil et que vous tirez la langue on dirait une fermeture éclair !

Legolas : boude... stupide nain.... grmmrmblrlm...

Sam : Je suis pas si gros...

Frodon : Je suis pas si petit !

L'anneau unique : (lui aussi a le droit d'expression ! Il l'a revendiqué avant d'accepter de jouer dans ma fic...) Moi je suis mieux gravé que ça ! et plus brillant ! et je suis le meilleur !

Lydie : CA VA ETRE TOUT NOIR !

Communauté : TA GUEULE !

L'anneau : bon d'accord j'me tais... brglmbr ... ****boude

Après cet épisode, les quatre amies se séparèrent, chacune avec son petit groupe et elle repartirent chez elles avec le dernier bus de la journée. Lydie quand à elle rentra chez elle en traînant les pieds, fatiguée de cette journée riche en émotions.

Boromir : Allons nous passer la nuit chez vous d... LYDIE !

Lydie : Oui, mais, si vous tenez à ce que je restes en vie, il ne faudra pas faire le moindre bruit cette nuit. Ma mère ne rentre qu'à dix heures au lieu de 6, vous avez de la chance...

Gandalf : Vous nous apprendrez ?

Lydie : Vous apprendre quoi ?

Gandalf : A porter ces pantalons bleus serrés que tout le monde met ici ! Ils sont trop cool !

Auteur : Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi ils parlent déjà comme nous... ils échappent à mon contrôle totalitaire total !... étrange... cas à suivre...

???: C'est une affaire digne de ce Cher Lockolmes !

Auteur : Ce serait pas Sherlock Holmes par hasard ?

???: Ben... ouais p'têt ben...

Auteur: Et puis d'abord, qui êtes vous Monsieur ?

???: Je suis Buzz l'Eclair un ranger de l'espace, sorti tout droit du quadran 4, secteur gamma je sais plus combien et je défends l'univers de l'infâme Zurg... ennemi juré de l'alliance sidérale !

Auteur : Mais oui, c'est ça ! Mais ! Suis-je bête ? Là, j'ai tout mélangé... Toi, Buzz, tu retournes dans la partie de mon petit cerveau de blonde, destinée à Toy Story ! Et Mr. Holmes va retourner dans la partie des romans policiers... Merci bien... AH ! On y voit plus clair !

Lydie : Et moi alors ?

Auteur : Je t'avais oubliée toi...

Lydie : On enchaîne ?

Auteur : On enchaîne !

Lydie : On enchaîne qui au juste ?

Lecteurs : ahahahah, morts de rire...

Ben, évidemment que c'est fini ! Qu'est ce que vous faites encore là, à lire comme des curieux le moindre mot de la fic ?! Allez ouste ! Passez pas la case review juste en bas à gauche ! D'accord ? Merci bien ! Au revoir cher public je-vous-aime ! Bisous tout pleins et on se voit at the next chapter ! Au revoir !

PS : Le prochain chapitre sera écrit par Arhini fille d'Arathorn, qui est bien meilleure que moi ! Elle, au moins, elle sait écrire des fics mélodramatiques !!! (et il sera 10 fois plus marrant) ! Acclamez ! hourra !


	5. Une nuit chez Gaby

CHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALUUUUUUUUUUUUUT ! C'est moi ! Arhini !

Ça va-t-y, tout le monde, là ? ah oui je sais vous allez dire "mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient nous emmerder celle-là c'est pas sa fic merde !" mais il se trouve que lorsque Glorfi à commencé à écrire cette fic et bien qu'elle n'en ait pas besoin, elle m'a demandé de l'aider. J'ai dit : d'accord, mais seulement pour quelques chapitres ! Et donc, comme Gabrielle est censée me représenter, (vous auriez du me reconnaître y a que moi qui est aussi folle de Aragorn !) j'écris les chapitres la concernant. Si vous trouvez que c'est nul à chier et que ça casse l'ambiance, dites-le en reviews et je ne viendrais plus vous importuner !

**RAR par Glorfinwen :**

**Hali1 : **Ce chapitre ci est 2 fois plus long...

**Touffue : **Tu as confirmation... c'est n'importe quoi !

**Arkel : **Vive les visiteurs ouais !!!! Tu devras attendre encore un peu pour la nuit chez Lydie... en attendant, voilà le chapitre 5 !

**Shadox :** eh ouais ! vive les références !

**Cerrydwyn : **Voici ! Arhini est arrivée ! Tu l'as ton chapitre !

**Arhini **: Eheheheheheheheheh !!!!!

**Wenny78 **: Doucement ! calme ! Vas-y expire, inspire... Ca te fait tant d'effet que ça ?

**Kristalline **: Voilà la suite ! Promis j'essaie de parler des JO ! Tu as l'air d'adorer ça !

**Nicole Pavlovna **: La suite !!!

**Ginny McGregor **: Ma fic n'est pas digne d'une auteure aussi talentueuse que toi... Je suis totalement fan de tes fics, elles sont trop... cool !!! Merci quand même pour les reviews !

Valà c'est fini ! A toi Riri ! Envoie la sauce !

C'est bon Glorfi, t'as fini ? Paaaaaaarfait. Also wir gehen !

OO oo OO oo OO oo OO oo OO oo OO oo OO oo OO oo OO oo OO oo

Après avoir pris congé de Lydie avec forces effusions, nos trois amies, Jane, Samantha et Gabrielle, se retrouvaient dans le bus avec la Communauté(moins Gandalf et Boromir, euh, Geoffroy et Bruno), qu'il avait fallu faire taire, étant donné les "Mais quel est donc ce prodige ?" , "C'est de la sorcellerie !" et autres "OOOOOOOOOOH !" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !" (ces deux dernières interjections venaient souvent des hobbits) qu'ils poussaient régulièrement. Même maintenant qu'elles avaient réussi à les décider à ne plus parler, leurs expressions restaient très souvent du genre Oo ou bien oO ou encore oo ou OO.

Soudain, un air de musique venu d'on ne sait où fit sursauter la communauté.

Gabrielle : Oups ça doit être ma mère ! oh là là ... (elle sort son portable)

Gabrielle : allô maman ? Ah... ben...j'étais juste allée faire un tour à Kunheim, chez Lydie...Ne crie pas si fort ! Tu n'est pas là ce soir ? Génial ! ... arrête de crier j'ai dit ! Au fait, j'ai amené des copains...oui je rangerais après...ah...leur âge ? (parle en chuchotant à Aragorn ) c'est quoi ton âge déjà ?

Aragorn : 87 ans

Gabrielle : Oo ... ils ont euh... 29 ans pour le plus vieux, et il amène ses petits frères qui en ont 10. Oui, d'accord. Bon tu raccroches là ? mais oui je pense à nourrir le chat ... (blabla blabla)

Aragorn, à Samantha : que fait-elle ?

Samantha : elle parle à sa mère.

Aragorn : Oo Vous voulez dire que ce petit objet est _sa mère_ ?

Samantha : mais non ! Elle parle dans ce petit machin, et ça transmet tout à sa mère qui lui répond !

Aragorn : c'est comme un palantir audio, alors ?

Samantha : à peu près. Ça s'appelle un téléphone. Un téléphone portable.

Aragorn : un téléfonnuntéléfonnportable ? C'est bizarre comme nom !

Samantha : mais non ! c'est un téléphone, OU un téléphone portable. Parfois, on dit même portable tout seul.

Entre temps, Gabrielle avait fini d'affronter sa mère dans son "téléfonnuntéléfonnportable" et raccrochait.

Jane : Alors ?

Gabrielle : si elle me retrouve un jour, elle me massacre.

Aragorn : n'ayez crainte, dame Gabrielle, je vous défendrais !

Gabrielle : inutile, ça n'est qu'une façon de parler ! euh... non, surtout ne sortez pas votre épée on va vous remarqu...

Passagers : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!

Aragorn : ben quoi ?

Les cris des passagers redoublèrent, étant donné que Legolas avait sorti son arc, Gimli sa hache, Frodon avait dégainé Dard et les 3 autres hobbits les dagues qu'ils avaient trouvées dans le galgal.

Jane, Samantha et Gabrielle s'efforcèrent de calmer la Communauté et de rassurer les passagers, à coups de "mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne sont pas dangereux, c'est juste...euh...ils s'entraînent pour une pièce de théâtre ! héhé..." autant dire qu'elles furent soulagées lorsque chacune arriva chez elle.

Une fois chez elle, Gabrielle boucla les armes dans un placard. Enfin, pour Anduril, elle laissa Aragorn le faire seul parce que...l'épée était un tit peu lourde ...

Elle les mena jusqu'à sa chambre.

Gabrielle : et voici mon royaume !

Aragorn voulut demander : " ah bon, vous êtes reine aussi vous ?" mais la surprise leur cloua le bec à tous les trois : la chambre était entièrement (et quand je dis entièrement c'est _entièrement_) tapissée de photos, posters et autres tentures du "Seigneur des Anneaux", principalement des images d'Aragorn.

Glorfinwen : Eh c'est pas vrai ! Il reste plein de blancs sur tes murs !!! En parlant de posters je dois t'en filer... j'en ai en rab...

Arhini : Trop cool !

Glorfinwen : Alors tiens toi à carreaux !

Arhini : Promis ! Euh, dis, qui sont tous ces gens qui nous regardent ?

Glorfinwen : Ah zut ! les lecteurs! Je les avais oublié ceux là ! Quoi ? Continuer la fic ? Mais bien évidemment ! Allez, retournons dans le royaume de Gabrielle !

Frodon : gargl !

Sam : hwuiik !

Aragorn : glups ! mais c'est nous ça ! alors on est célèbres !

Gabrielle : et comment ! tout le monde vous adore ! sauf...quelques personnes...mais nous les remettrons dans le droit chemin...Le Seigneur des Anneaux sauve toujours ses brebis égarées !

Aragorn : on dirait un prêtre d'Eru, là !

Gabrielle : bon, avant tout il faut voir ou vous allez dormir...euh...ma sœur n'est pas là en ce moment, vous pourrez prendre sa chambre...et mais ?! Vous m'écoutez ?

A vrai dire, non, Aragorn examinait l'ordinateur sous toutes ses coutures, tandis que Sam observait avec circonspection la batterie de sa sœur. Frodon, lui, appuyait et rappuyait avec enthousiasme sur l'interrupteur d'une lampe de bureau, en poussant des "OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooh" quand ça s'éteignait et des "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" quand ça se rallumait.

Gabrielle : Fred, arrête ça, ça use de l'électricité !

Frodon : ça use quoi ? (Frodon avait à présent pris la lampe dans les mains)

Gabrielle : oh, laisse tomber...NON, FRED, NE FAIT PAS...

A ce moment, on entendit un "blingcrashclang" , ou un bruit du genre. Frodon, docile, avait laissé tomber...la lampe.

Gabrielle : ça.

Frodon : ooooooops...

Gabrielle : bon maintenant il faut ramasser tout ça mais... ARNAUD, FAIT PAS NIMPORTE QUOI AVEC CET ORDI !!!

Aragorn : ça ressemble à ce que damoiselle Lydie appelait "tél", mais...c'est bizarre...qu'est-ce que c'est que ce rectangle blanc avec des petits carrés couverts de runes ?

Gabrielle adopta la technique de Lydie et se frappa le front.

Gabrielle : bon, je vais t'expliquer comment ça marche, mais pas de bêtises, hein ?

Dans l'heure qui suivit, Aragorn et Frodon, alias Arnaud et Fred, s'amusèrent sur "paint" à dessiner...maladroitement il est vrai, mais que voulez vous, paint c'est pas le truc rêvé pour faire des beaux dessins...

Manquant d'énergie, et surtout d'inspiration, Gabrielle leur prépara une bonne quantité de pâtes, sous l'œil inquisiteur de Sam.

Sam : qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Gabrielle : vous n'avez pas de pâtes dans la Comté ?

Sam : ben non, sauf peut-être les pâtes à tarte !

Gabrielle : ah ben tu vas pouvoir découvrir ! mais ce n'est pas aussi bon que tes ragoûts de lapin... tu nous en feras un ?

Sam : mais vous n'avez pas de four !

Gabrielle : bien sûr que si ! c'est quoi, ça, un éléphant rose en patin à roulette ?

Sam : comment veux tu qu'il marche il n'y a même pas de foyer en dessous !

Gabrielle : (vérifie qu'il n'a rien dans les mains) laisse tomber.

Sam : laisse tomber quoi ?

Gabrielle : rien.

Sam : cette fille est vraiment ... comment ils disent déjà ? ah oui, zarbi...

Gabrielle : c'est prêt ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABLE !

Deux minutes plus tard, tous se retrouvaient devant un grand plat de spaghetti-ketchup-gruyère.

Glorfinwen : Beurk !!! T'aurait pas pu mettre de la sauce tomate ? C'est beaucoup moins calorique !

Arhini : Mais on t'as rien demandé toi !

Glorfinwen : Brlgmrgmlr....

Frodon s'en mit partout en essayant d'enrouler les pâtes autour de sa fourchette comme Gabrielle, qui se mit à rouspéter qu'ils pourraient faire attention, ils n'ont que ça comme vêtements, mais que c'était pas grave, on pouvait laver ça à la machine. Evidemment, les autres n'y comprirent rien... Sam, plus pratique d'esprit, se mit à couper les pâtes sauvagement, imité par Aragorn.

Gabrielle : pauvres pâtes ( Gabrielle est prête à tuer quelqu'un quand il coupe ses pâtes... je vous le jure !)...bon, Fred enlève ta chemise.

Frodon : QUOI ?! mais...mais...je ne vous laisserais pas me toucher !

Gabrielle aimait décidément la technique Lydie et se frappa à nouveau le front.

Gabrielle : mais à quoi tu penses ? Je veux juste la laver !

Frodon : bon, bon...si vous insistez...

Gabrielle : ah, tu vas pas te mettre à faire comme Jane ! Je vous interdis de me vouvoyer, tous les trois !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Frodon et Sam avaient le regard rivé sur le contenu de la machine à laver qui roulait et tourbillonnait dans des flots de mousse.

Gabrielle : venez les hobbits, j'ai une surprise pour vous...

Gabrielle les amena tous devant la télé et mit un DVD dans le lecteur..."La communauté de l'Anneau".

Frodon et Sam reconnurent la fête de Bilbo, le cavalier noir blablabla...et le poney fringuant...(Frodon : hey ! ou est passée ma chanson ?) et Fondcombe... (Aragorn : ha, Arwen...elle me manque... bave ) vint le moment du conseil d'Elrond, puis le départ.

Frodon, Sam et Aragorn : voilà, c'est la qu'on a tous disparu ! après on ne se rappelle plus, et on est atterri ici !

Gabrielle : dans ce cas je vais arrêter là.

Les 3 : pourquoi ???

Gabrielle : parce que si un jour vous continuez cette quête ça le fait pas que vous sachiez tout à l'avance...

(Bââââââââââiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee) bon, si on allait se coucher ?

Arrivé dans la chambre, Frodon se jeta sur le lit.

Frodon : hey c'est marrant on rebondit !

Frodon se lança alors dans une série de sauts de l'ange, saut de carpe, sauts siçons (ha ha la blague trop pas drôle) pendant que Sam et Aragorn suivaient des yeux ses évolutions aériennes.

Frodon : viens voir Sam, c'est trop génial !

Sam eut tôt fait de rejoindre son maître et quelques instants plus tard, tous deux rebondissaient allégrement sur le lit.

Gabrielle : nan mais bon ça va là, ça suffit...s'il vous plait...non mais...c'est pas censé servir à ça...ça l'abîme... ce lit n'est pas un trampoline ! STOP ! FRED ! SAM ! DESCENDEZ IMMEDIATEMENT !

Frodon, toujours entrain de sauter : sinon quoi ?

Gabrielle, avec son air de tueuse redoutable : BON. Vous me voyez forcée d'utiliser les grands moyens !

Gabrielle se saisit d'un oreiller et frappa Frodon avec. Celui-ci évita le coup et se baissa, de manière à ce que Sam, qui était derrière lui, se le prenne en pleine tronche. Sam riposta aussitôt et saisit un oreiller dans chaque main, afin de châtier Gabrielle et Fred. Ils esquivèrent et ce fut Aragorn, jusqu'ici resté neutre, qui les encaissa avant de les lancer et de faire mouche. La scène qui s'ensuivit fut un joyeux chaos de couvertures et de coussins volant en tous sens, jusqu'à ce que Frodon s'écroule, assommé par trois coussins lancés sur lui simultanément. Alors que les trois autres s'approchaient pour vérifier que tout allait bien, ils se releva et les entarta avec les oreillers. Aragorn voulut se saisir du coussin à côté de lui pour se venger, mais visa mal, de sorte que l'oreiller tomba sur la batterie proche, avec un BOUNG sonore. Ils fixèrent la batterie, méfiants, jusqu'à ce que Sam aille de l'avant et saisisse les baguettes proches.

Si vous aviez écouté le chahut qui s'ensuivit, vous seriez complètement sourds. Aragorn se déchaînait sur la caisse claire, Sam avait la grosse caisse et Frodon produisait force "DZZZZZZZZINNG" à l'aide des cymbales.

C'est pourquoi Gabrielle s'éclipsa discrètement pour échapper à la cacophonie et en profita pour se mettre en pyjama. Elle en apporta également aux autres : Sam et Frodon avaient respectivement droit à un pyjama de Gabrielle lorsqu'elle était plus petite, et à un t-shirt un peu grand qui faisait comme une chemise de nuit. Pour Aragorn, Gabrielle chipa un pyjama dans l'armoire de son père.

Enfin, ils allèrent tous se coucher.

Gabrielle était à peine entrain de s'endormir lorsque Frodon vint la voir.

Frodon : Gabrielle ?

Gabrielle : QUOI ?

Frodon : j'arrive pas à dormir sans lecture.

Gabrielle, de mauvaise humeur, lui balança un exemplaire du livre le plus proche : "Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers". Erreur fatale, car cette nuit, ils furent réveillés toutes les cinq minutes par des exclamations du genre : "Génial !" "Ouhlala !" "Sale gosse, ce Malefoy !" "mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est intelligente, Hermione !" et "Quel détestable individu, ce Rogue !"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Avouez, j'ai insulté Glorfi, c'était pourri. Dorénavant elle écrira sa fic TOUTE SEULE et je ne viendrais plus vous embêter.

D'ailleurs je crois bien que je vais tout de suite aller me pendre.

Ou me noyer.

Adieu, monde cruel.

Arhini fille d'Arathorn qui a très très honte de ce qu'elle à écrit.


	6. Une nuit chez Samantha

La Communauté au XXIème siècle

Une soirée chez samantha

_Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Ce chapitre c'est..................................................................... .......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... moi ! Shadox, qui vous l'écrit. Surprise ! Ainsi que les autres chapitres qui feront apparaître Samantha...Je ne sais pas s'il y en aura, Glorfinwen ne m'a pas éclairé sur ce point. Et si vous ne me connaissez pas, c'est normal, c'est la première fois que je poste autre chose qu'une review !_

_Alors, je laisse Arhini fille d'Arathorn faire ses RAR :_

**Cerrydwyn : ****ouf ! heureusement que quelqu'un a aimé ! je désespérais...Glorfi se débrouille très bien tte seule à partir de maintenant je ne fais que lui donner des idées...parfois...**

**Hali1 : ****bon ben apparemment vous êtes contre mon suicide...ça tombe bien je commençais vraiment à me demander si j'allais le faire...je ne ferais pas d'autres chapitres, mais Glorfi continueras, et parfois je l'aiderais un tt petit peu si elle veut bien.**

**Touffue : ****ben, heureuse que la rirothérapie marche ! g essayé d'imiter le style de Glorfi, ben apparemment j'y suis assez arrivée...et ki se ressemble s'assemble ! merci beaucoup !**

**Shadox : ****hihi ! avec d reviews aussi marrantes t obligé de faire un bon chap. tu t'en doute, j'ai renoncé à me pendre. merci qdm pour cette engueulade affectueuse !**

**Nicole Pavlovna : merci !**

_Vala, c'est de nouveau Shadox ! Nan, partez pas ! Ok, je vous laisse lire le chapitre._

Après le trajet décrit dans le chapitre précédant (voilà comment on fait lorsqu'on n'a pas envie de faire un résumé), ils descendirent du bus, non sans avoir fait trébucher Samantha, et se plantèrent devant la maison de la jeune fille.

Samantha : Bon, mes parents sont pas là, et vu les hurlements qui résonnent dans la rue, mon frère joue surement au foot avec ses potes. Il reste plus que ma chienne et mon chat.

Legolas : Et ?

Samantha : Ma chienne est vieille et assez affectueuse, mais mon chat... Il est assez intelligent dans son genre. Enfin bon, tu verras bien.

Dès que Legolas eut finit de se recoiffer en se regardant dans la vitre teintée, laissant à son hôte le temps de trouver son unique clé au milieu de sa vingtaine de porte-clefs, ils entrèrent.

Samantha : Cachou, Wendy, c'est moiiiiii !

Cachou, le chat, sur un chaise derrière la porte : Mieeeeew (c'est-à-dire un feulement)

Samantha, prenant tant bien que mal son tigre dans les bras : Cachou c'est rien, c'est juste Legolas.

Legolas : Euh.... Que suis-je sensé faire ?

Samantha : Bouge surtout pas, il risque d'attaquer.

Legolas : Kaï !

Samantha, enfermant sa bête dans une pièce quelconque : C'est zarb, la chienne met quand même moins longtemps que ça pour venir... Ah ben la voilà !

Wendy, la chienne pour ceux qui auraient pas suivi : Wouf ? Snif snif snif...

Legolas : Mais... Mais... Mais c'est déééégoutaaaaant !!!

Samantha : Purée, c'est que de la bave ! Soit heureux, elle t'adore, c'est pas le cas pour tout le monde ! Par contre là elle t'a pas raté. Je vais te montrer où est la salle de bains, et tu arrêtera de ressembler à un pot de glue.

Legolas : Je n'ai point tout compris, mais je vous suis, dame Samantha.

Samantha : Ah, non ! Tu me tutoie, et mon nom c'est Samantha tout court ! Tu me suis maintenant.

Legolas : Bien, d... Samantatoucour.

En faisant tout de même 6 haltes dans les escaliers, pour laisser le temps à Legolas d'admirer les reproductions de tableaux sous verre (c'est-à-dire des posters de tableaux super chers accrochés pour faire style) qui étaient accrochés le long de la rampe, ils atteignirent le premier étage.

Samantha : Purée, Lucien, on a encore un escalier à monter ! Je veux pas y passer trois plombe ! Attend un seconde, on est à côté de la boîte de pâtes de fruits.

Samantha ouvrit avec délicatesse le couvercle de la boîte sacrée. Elle remplit sa main, sa poche et sa bouche des sucreries les plus délicieuses que l'Homme ait jamais inventé...

Shadox, c'est-à-dire l'auteur de ce chapitre : Tu m'en passe une poignée siteuplé ?

Samantha : Désolée j'ai vidé la boîte.

Legolas, qui, semblerait-il, n'a strictement rien écouté : Aurais-tu un peigne ou quelque ustensile semblable ?

Samantha : Oui, à la salle de bains. Eh ! Mais où tu vas, là ! ARRETES TOI ET TOUCHE A RIEN !!!

Legolas, voix lointaine : J'ai trouvé ta salle de bains !

Samantha piqua alors un sprint dans les escaliers digne du plus grand sprinteur d'escalier, et pensa une infime seconde que cette discipline ne devait pas encore exister, et quelle se devait de la proposer aux Jeux Olympiques. Et tout cela passa dans sa tête en une seule seconde, bien entendu.

Glorfinwen : Tu vois kristalline ? Je t'avais bien dit que quelqu'un penserait à mettre les JO !

Legolas, resplendissant : Je me suis repeigné ! N'y aurait-il pas une cascade dans le coin, cela fait 3 heures que je ne me suis point lavé !

Samantha : Pauvre de toi. Tu es désespérant. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais t'inscrire à Koh-Lanta. Bref, la douche est juste derrière toi, alors si ça te fatigue pas trop de te bouger, je vais te montrer comment ça marche.

Legolas : Colan neta ? Doush ?

Samantha, avec l'air qu'on prend lorsqu'on explique quelque chose à un enfant de trois ans : C'est pas important. Une douche c'est comme une cascade !

Legolas : D'accord !

Il commença à essayer d'enlever son T-shirt (magnifique, soit dit en passant), mais Samantha l'arrêta.

Samantha, rouge coquelicot (parce qu'elle n'aime pas les pivoines) : NAAAAON je t'explique D'ABORD, ensuite je SORS et là seulement tu te débrouille !!! Regarde : là ça fait couler l'eau, et de l'autre sens ça l'arrête. Capito?

Legolas : OO Tu commandes aux éléments ! Qu'est-ce que cette infamie ?

Samantha : Eh nan, c'est ce qu'on appelle le progrès. En tous cas, tu mets ça une fois que t'es prêt. Et discute pas !

Legolas, pointant une sorte de tas de chiffons bleu quadrillés de jaune : Et... Qu'est-ce ?

Samantha : T'aimes bien cette expression, non ? Pour répondre à ta question, un vieux pyjama à mon père. Chuis sûre qu'il t'ira très bien. Moi je vais te préparer ton lit de camp dans le grenier. Faut d'ailleurs que je vire le chat et les vieux paquets de pop-corn...

Legolas : C'est quoi du paupcaurne ?

Samantha : C'est ce que je mange quand je regarde la télé en haut. Oui paske en fait c'était un grenier mais un l'a aménagé en salle de télévision pour moi, j'avais pas assez de place dans ma chambre. Dans ma chambre il y a une échelle qui permet d'accéder au grenier. Au fait tu feras gaffe, les Playmobils de mon frère squattent. T'as rien compris mais c'est pas grave.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Legolas sortit de la salle de bains, rayonnant dans son nouveau pyjama. Enfin, nouveau, façon de parler, en comptant les trous et les couleurs délavées, le meilleur qualificatif serait « en loques »...

Samantha, actuellement MDR : Lol !! Hum... Bon, tu montes, je t'amène à manger, mes parents vont plus tarder. Au fait, t'as rien contre le fait que j'écoute mon CD d'Era pour m'endormir ? Il dure que 40 minutes. Hop, montes ! Et te casse pas la figure sur l'échelle. Et si le chat vient pour essayer de t'assassiner, fous le au milieu de l'échelle, doué comme il est, il finira par tomber.

Legolas : Pourquoi donc ?

Les lecteurs : Ouais pourquoi ?

Samantha : Paske en fait c'est plus un chien qu'un chat. Il arrive à monter à l'échelle, mais pas à descendre. Et pis il rapporte aussi les bâtons qu'on lui lance. Et il mord au visage, j'ai même actuellement une balafre de 5cm pask'il s'est accroché.

Glorfinwen : Je confirme et c'est pas joli à voir !

Shadox : Je vous jure, mon chat est pareil. C'est un mutant de chien, de serial killer, de savant et de chat.

Legolas, avisant la vieille Poly Pocket qui traîne sur une étagère : Mais qui est ce petit personnage ?

Samantha : Chuis un Nain, connasse !

Legolas : ôO Gné ?

Samantha : Ah, désolée, c'est pas ma faute si je sors des répliques du Donjon de Naheulbeuk sans m'en rendre compte... C'est le trip actuel avec Gabrielle. Oh, et pis cherche pas à comprendre !

Legolas : Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Samantha : Hop là maintenant ça suffit, tu montes là haut et tu fais pas de bruit. Tout le monde dit que les Elfes sont super silencieux, à toi de me le prouver !

_Note de Shadox : Voilà ce chapitre est terminé, j'ai été très heureuse de contribuer à cette fic, alors maintenant vous avez plusieurs solutions :_

_Si vous voulez me lancer des patates pourries, il y a un petit bouton marqué GO juste en dessous._

_Si vous voulez me féliciter, ou même me lancer des pâtes de fruits, il y a un petit bouton GO exactement semblable à celui décrit ci-dessus, qui étrangement a exactement la même place._

_Si vous voulez voter pour la Star Academy, désolée je peux pas vous aider, je connais pas le numéro._

_Public, je vous aime. Shadox..._

__

_Glorfinwen: Avouez que pour une toute première fic, c'est pas mal..._


End file.
